


По теории вероятности

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пятидесятой серии было предложено высчитать местоположение флота Яна Веньли по теории вероятности. Что если бы к этому предложению прислушался кайзер?</p>
            </blockquote>





	По теории вероятности

\- Ты что, идиот? Мы годами можем высчитывать где их флот окажется!

\- В вас, Биттенфельд, похоже, говорит обида, - ехидно усмехнулся Ройенталь, - В конце-концов эта чушь ничуть не хуже того, что предложили вы.

Биттенфельд насупился, но ничего не ответил.

\- По крайней мере, нельзя сказать, что она не креативна, как выразился бы наш отсутствующий друг Вален, - рассмеялся Миттермайер.

\- Пожалуй, она даже позабавит главнокомандующего.

***

\- Господин главнокомандующий, вы серьезно?

Оберштайн ознакомился с оригинальной идеей заранее, но все еще надеялся, что Райнхард неожиданно вздумал пошутить.

\- Вы полагаете, что этот странный план может сработать?

\- А вы не доверяете научным подходам к решению задач? - улыбнулся Райнхард.

\- Позволю себе напомнить, что один раз мы уже воспользовались научными изысканиями в военной операции и результат вам не понравился.

Райнхард враз помрачнел.

\- Но в этот раз от нас не потребуется никаких затрат, - заметил он после некоторой паузы. - Турнайзен обещал, что расчеты будут закончены в течении недели. Нам останется только выдвинуть объединенные силы в нужную точку и навсегда решить вопрос с этим неуловимым флотом.

\- А вы не опасаетесь, что в ваше отсутствие Один останется слишком уязвимым?

\- Здесь останетесь вы, Оберштайн, и я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что вы справитесь с обороной, если такая необходимость возникнет.

Оберштайн скептически поджал губы, но ответил Райнхарду только легким поклоном.

\- К тому же, я уверен, что эта операция не затянется, - махнул рукой Райнхард и рассмеялся. - Зато в этот раз мы по-настоящему удивим Яна Веньли.

***

\- Вы уверены? - Ян недоверчиво посмотрел на Юлиана, потом на Дасти, потом снова на Юлиана.

\- Совершенно. Весь флот Империи одновременно свернул свои дела и отбыл в неизвестном направлении.

\- Но куда?

Юлиан, Дасти и Багдаш синхронно пожали плечами.

\- Может, нам стоит наведаться в ним в гости на Один/ - подмигнул Поплан.

Ян покачал головой.

\- Не думаю, что это будет так просто. Тем более, что это смахивает на ловушку. Кто остался на Одине командовать обороной?

\- Оберштайн.

\- Это чрезвычайно смахивает на какой-то хитрый план. - усмехнулся Ян. - Yо, боюсь, я впервые не могу понять в чем именно он состоит.

***

\- Я же говорил, что он идиот! - фыркнул Биттенфельд и стукнул чашкой об блюдце. - Мы торчим в этой космической дыре четвертую неделю, а никаких признаков Яна Веньли нет как нет.

\- Ну, вы-то потеряли терпение уже на третий день, - усмехнулся Ройенталь.

\- Не кипятитесь, Биттенфельд. - добавил Миттермайер. - Завтра мы отправимся в систему Волопаса. Согласно графику, в следующие три недели флот Яна Веньли должен появиться именно там.

Биттенфельд упрямо вздернул подбородок, всем своим видом выражая глубокое недоверие этому самому графику.

\- Однако, нельзя не отметить, что это постоянное ожидание весьма томительно. - сказал Лютц, рассеяно помешивая кофе.

\- Согласно теории вероятности, чем больше времени проходит в ожидании, тем выше наши шансы на встречу с тринадцатым флотом Альянса. - откликнулся Вален, хотя в его голосе особого оптимизма тоже не слышалось.

Миттермайер нахмурился.

\- А что наш главнокомандующий?

Мюллер с трудом удержался, чтобы не зевнуть.

\- Пока терпеливо ждет. Играет в шахматы с Айзенахом и разговаривает с Меклингером об искусстве. Иногда хмурится, но держится за медальон.

\- Посмотрим, повезет ли нам на новом месте. - Фаренхайт меланхолично пожал плечами. - В любом случае переход в систему Волопаса - хоть какое-то развлечение.

\- Думаю, мы вполне можем отметить это парой бутылочек красного вина. - оживился Лютц.

Предложение было встречено единодушным одобрением.

***  
Ян поставил бокал с бренди на стол, забыв, что так и не сделал ни одного глотка.

\- В системе Волопаса?!

\- Да, станция наблюдения колонии недалеко от этой системы, сообщила, что имперский флот прошел мимо них.

Багдаш развел руками.

\- Это самое что ни на есть захолустье. Трудно представить, что могло там понадобится имперцам.

\- Нам понадобится несколько недель, чтобы туда добраться. - задумчиво пробормотал Ян.

\- Но разумно ли нам соваться всем флотом прямо под бок Лоэнграмму? Может, стоит выслать корабль-разведчик? - спросил Юлиан.

\- Сюда выслали, а толку? - вздохнул Ян. Пока данные получили - имперского флота уже и след простыл, а главное - никаких следов того, чем они тут занимались.

\- Но что им могло понадобится в системе Волопаса? - тихо спросил Юлиан, - Там не только обитаемых планет нет, но даже спутников.

\- Значит точно что-то скрывают. - кивнул головой Попланю - И притом что-то крупное. Оглянуться не успеем, как они выкатят нам второй Гайерсбург .

Ян сдвинул берет и почесал затылок.

\- Соваться туда безусловно опасно, но другого способа выяснить, что задумал Лоэнграмм я не вижу. Придется и нам прогуляться до созвездия Волопаса.

***

\- Я ненавижу это созвездие! - процедил сквозь зубы Лютц и отвернулся от обзорных панелей корабляю - Даже больше, чем Оберштайна. Если бы я мог выбирать на что ежедневно смотреть, то предпочел бы последнего. В нем гораздо больше разнообразия.

Вален молча наполнил его опустевший бокал и передал бутылку Миттермайеру.

\- А где Биттенфельд? Ему сообщили, что мы сегодня собираемся?

\- Я связался с "Королевским Тигром". - ухмыльнулся Мюллер. - Меня переадресовали на "Асгрим", где адъютант Фаренхайта заявил, что командующие Фаренхайт и Биттенфельд очень заняты стратегическим планированием. Поскольку до меня доносился распеваемый на два голоса "Клубок ниток"*, то не было повода усомниться в правдивости этих слов.

\- На два голоса? - нахмурился Миттермайерю - Это плохо! Мы теряем командный состав!

\- Вообще-то это не повод не являться. - неодобрительно заметил Ройенталь. - Мы вчера тоже стратегически планировали - и ничего! Встали, оделись и пришли!

\- Да и слава Одину, что не пришли! Без Биттенфельда лучше. - отмахнулся Вален. - Если я еще раз услышу "А я говорил, что он идиот!", то не ручаюсь за себя.

Адмиралы помолчали.

\- Айзенах с главнокомандующим все еще играют? - спросил Лютц.

\- Нет, во время восемьдесят четвертой партии Айзенах встал, изобразил что-то руками и ушел к себе на флагман. С тех пор на все попытки его оттуда выманить отвечает жестами, которые никто не может расшифровать.

Мюллер как всегда был осведомлен лучше всех.

\- Даже Меклингер как-то загрустил.

\- А Лоэнграмм все еще не расстается с медальоном?

\- Нервно крутит его в пальцах.

\- Ну, тогда недолго осталось. - Лютц мечтательно улыбнулся. - Скоро эта идиотская операция закончится.

Адмиралы повеселели и пустили бутылку по второму кругу.

\- А все-таки жаль, что мы так и не нашли флот Яна Веньли. - подумал про себя Вален с некоторой грустью, поднимая свой бокал.

***  
Черное ледяное пространство системы Волопаса было совершенно пусто, как и положено космической глуши. Никакого намека на то, что здесь совсем недавно был имперский флот не осталось.

\- Мы опять опоздали. - Дасти задумчиво разглядывал экраны. - Они уже свернулись и ушли. Это становится уже нелепым.

\- Надеюсь, мы не будем гоняться за ними до бесконечности? - спросил Вальтер, иронично приподняв бровь.

\- Вернуться и ждать, какой сюрприз приготовил нам Лоэнграмм?

\- А кто-то знает способ их отыскать? Они мечутся по галактике без всякого смысла.

Вальтер скрестил руки на груди и встал рядом с Дасти.

В штабе Яна Веньли воцарилось задумчивое молчание.

\- Ну... - задумчиво протянул Багдаш, - можно попробовать проанализировать их маршрут и рассчитать где и когда они появятся в следующий раз. По теории вероятности.

 

_________________________________  
* "Клубок ниток" - Ball of Yarn - задорная, не вполне приличная, любовная ирландская песенка.


End file.
